We're all mad here
by Fear Uchiha
Summary: One: Sasuke is dreaming. Two: Hinata and Sasuke are best friends/lovers. Three: Hinata moved and then moved back at during there senior year.


Fear: YO Welcome to this new story

Hinata: Please Review

Sasuke: she does own Naruto

* * *

As the boy walked farther inside the vast forest he heard sounds that were obviously completely different from his own world hearing these, he began believe his mothers stories about wonderland. He strode forward, flinching at every sound near him. "Maybe my grandmother wasn't so crazy after all." He muttered to himself. His grandmother had once told him that she had tea with a hatter and painted roses with a queen, but so far he had not seen a single soul, other than the the rabbit like man who he had insistently followed here.

When he saw the rose bushes move as he got for a drink, he only thought it as the wind; however when it moved again he was convinced it was something else. He hope it wasn't an animal because his mother hated animals in her garden and will do anything to get rid of them. As he got closer to the to the roses, which were blooming in red, his mother was not happy when they didn't come in white. His grandma would always tell her to paint them white before she died. His Grandma would always tell him, his siblings and cousin's stories on how she painted roses with the heart queens guards, had tea with a mad hatter, saved wonderland from the red queen, he always loved these stories until she died, then stories seem unrealistic, so childish; however as he fall into the hole after he followed this brown rabbit with two red triangles on his side of the face the stories become real in his eyes.

"Well, well, well, could it be. . . A human.." a female voice chided in a almost mocking tone. "Who's there?" the young boy said. "Oh you know, just your friendly neighborhood stray" a cat joked as she vaporized in a tree right in front of him. "A disappearing talking cat, how is that possible?" the boy screamed as he fall back. "Oh quite easily." The cat said, obviously bored by his questions. "I am the Cheshire Cat in wonderland, I am called Ino" The cat said as she appeared as the full moon glared down from the sky. Ino was blonde furred with purple strips on her body, her eyes glowed a pale blue as the moon glared upon her face, her toothy grin almost scared the boy. He thought back to his grandmother stories, about to the cat, but it come up as a male cat. "My grandmother said the Cheshire was a boy," the boy said startled as the cat come closer. The Cat laughed as her body disappeared, but her head remained. "Did you not hear me say that there has been almost 20 since your . . 'grandmother' had came here? Man I swear, if you keep that up, you may just end up the new plaything of king Neji." The cat laughed as her body appeared as it twisted. "You mean everyone that my grandmother met is gone just like her ," the boy said sadly. "You must speak of Ai." She cooed. "Yes," the boy said. "Well, I am the Daughter of the Cheshire that she met so long ago, but they aren't gone boy," the cat said disappearing. "then where are they," the boy asked. "I have no clue, their children have taken their roles, so we don't see them, " The cat laughed. "This place is nonsense, you say the people my grandmother met are not gone, but you have no clue where they are at," the boy said. "Well young man, we come and we go," the cat laughed. "Stop laughing you sound mad," the boy said. "We are all mad here Sasuke," she laughed as she appeared behind him. "How do you know my name," Sasuke asked. "My lover told me already," Ino's said. Sasuke looked at the cat with amazement. "Now, we are both late to the hatter's party," she laughed as she disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from him. On the way to the hatter's party he met a boy and girl with stripped shirts, who were cousin's. The female was named tweedle dee and her cousin was tweedle dum. Sasuke knew their were still children by the way the talked when the introduced each other, but that was it when they ran towards a mushroom as it covered in fog.

The cheshire cat lead him to an opening, where a table was set up with chairs. "Oh and Stay clear of the path to the King or else," Ino said as she disappeared again. Sasuke walked towards the table, which wasn't empty as it looked. On the left side of the was a blonde hare that was in a pink dress with pink bows tied on her ears sipping on a tea cup, on the other side was a small pink mouse that had a red coat that had a white trim, this one had a sword or a needle; however what got Sasuke attention was the girl sitting far from him. Her breast were covered by a purple bow tied just in the back, she wore a hat that was half black, half purple with a purple rose made of ribbons on the side of the hat, her purple hair was flowing down her body. "YOU'RE LATE YOU KNOW," the hare said throwing the cup she was drinking at the boy. Sasuke ducked as the cup was inches away from his face as laughter ringed though his ears. The girl at the end of the table got up on the table and walked towards him, making spoons and teacups go everywhere. Sasuke could feel her soft breast as she hugged him, her scent made him aroused as he inhaled her hair. "This is the girl from my dreams," The girl laughed as she turned to her friends. "Are you sure hatter?" the hare asked as she threw a spoon at the dorm mouse. "Yes I know her any where Temari," the hatter said turning towards them. Sasuke notice three things when she turned around; One was that her breast were huge, two her skirt was short enough to see her panties and three his pants gotten a little tighter. "Hatter you should punish him for being late," the dorm mouse said as she threw three sugar cubes at the hare. "What! Why punish me for being late to a party that I didn't even know I was invited?" Sasuke ask as he looked over at the trio. "Because the hatter said so and she hates people late" the Hare explained. "I think I shall punish him Sakura," she laughed as she grabbed him and pulled him to the misshapen windmill.

Sasuke eyes widen as he felt her hands go down his already tight pants, as they gotten inside "See if your late to my tea parties, you must get punished, however I don't think I want to Punish you," she said as she felt him. Her hands were soft against him, but her hands were cold, making him harder. The hatter undid his pants slowly, letting him come out. "Hatter wa-" He said before he let out a moan. The hatter hands slowly reach into his boxers, making him move his head back words. She kissed the young boy, which surprised him, but he then kissed back. The hatter smiled as he wanted to explore her mouth, which she kindly allowed him to. She placed her small hands on to him and rubbed until his face was in the wow. Sasuke didn't know what to think about the huge breast girl giving him a hard on, but his body liked it. The hatter pulled the boy to a bed near the window, thats view was at the table were the dorm mouse and the march hare was throwing objects at each other. Sasuke was pushed on to the bed as the hatter climbed on to him rubbing him. The hatter removed his boxers, so his cock was staring out her face. "My, this one's huge," the hatter giggled. The hatter placed her lips on his head, giving him a tender kiss, then she licked it, swirling her tongue around the head, then licking the shaft of the cock. Sasuke moans filled this makeshift house inside the windmill, as the female hatter licked his member. The hatters other hand rubbed his members neighbors, causing the boy to moan and roll his head back; she placed her lips onto his head one more time and opened it softly, causing him to shiver at her lips spreading apart on his head. His length filled her mouth as she went down, her wet mouth made Jasper weak and his moans were like music to her ears. Sasuke's body was hot from her mouth around his cock and his body was about to erupt in pleasure. The Hatter took it out of her mouth and began to move her hands as fast as she can. His head erupted with white, as the door to the mill was kicked in.

"By order of the King, any new comer to Wonderland is his slave," the guy who kicked in the door said as he grabbed Sasuke. "By what law," The hatter asked wiping the cum off her body. "The one he just made sweet ass Hinata," The guy said giving her the goggly eyes behind his glasses. The hatters eyes turned from a soft lavender to a dark purple as she grabbed a glass bust and threw it at the guy, who dodged her throw and grabbing her by the wrist. "Hinata you're so beautiful, why do you keep me waiting?" the guy asked rubbing her thigh. The hatter kick him in the balls and ran out the door leaving Sasuke to the hands of the king, who will try to make him his little bitch, but this is the story of a young man and a young hatter.

As the guy took Sasuke to the castle, he wondered where the king was and also wondered who was the kings mother was, the red queen or the white queen. As he reached the castle it was white almost blinding white, but just like everything else it was like his mother story. The guy reached the gates of the castle and turned towards the knights. "Find the hatter and bring her here, the king would want a word with her," the guy said as he turned and opened the gate. Sasuke looked at the man that forced him to walk with a hard one between his legs as the chains hit him, the man was differently the son of the heart knight, but who broke the queens word and showed kindness and compassion to the guy. "Why does the king need to talk to the Hatter?" Sasuke asked trying to rub himself, but failed. All the boy can think of was her mouth around his head sucking and licking it, her lips were soft as they touched him. His thoughts made him hate the Guy that ruined his time with the girl with a bow tie as a shirt. "It Frankly none of you concern," the man said pulling the chain from his hands to make Sasuke move forward.

As they traveled through the entrance door through the hall way filled with pictures of a woman with purple hair, next to that one was same woman with a man with orange hair, then one with both with a baby, after that a painting of the the same man and woman with a boy with orange hair wearing a crown and a baby in the man's arms. The picture to the left of them was the boy with orange and a girl with white hair looking sad, Jasper wondered were the the adults were. They turned right and Jasper saw more pictures of the same two children. One picture showed the girl making a hat with pink flowers around it. Another showed the boy riding a black horse towards the sunset, the next one after that showed the children older, the girl hair gotten longer and she was hugging the boy, who was beginning to be more manly. Another picture showed on of just the girl much older, her body was shown her shirt was know a ribbon tied bow, she was working on a black and purple hat with rose made out of ribbon. It was that picture when Sasuke realized that The Hatter named Hinata, was with was the girl in the pictures. "Yes, the hatter is the King little sister," the man laughed clearly seeing the boy's face of realization. Sasuke never had a greater rush of pleasure then realizing he was getting head from royalty.

They traveled farther into the castle, Sasuke began to get more and more pissed off at the guy he was with. Every turn they made he saw people doing everything he didn't know people could do. One male couple were in one room, Sasuke heard one man say be gentle as his partner thrust into him, the next door he saw a roman sex fest as the guy lick a one of his partners and another one was on top of him thrusting herself on to him as she gave head to another guy, a couple of rooms after that girls were fingering each other. At one corner he saw the Cheshire Cat with the brown rabbit that brought him here. The cat wasn't a cat anymore, but a human with a tail and pale blue eyes, the rabbit was turning in a human male with brown ears when he arrived. The woman crawled into the rabbits naked form and started to rub his long hard member as the rabbit human reached down towards the woman's. Just seeing this made Sasuke wanted to be with someone that would ease the pain down below, but that someone ran away from the windmill house, leaving him with the biggest asshole ever.

"Hey Kabuto, think fast," a female said from behind them. to see the hatter, hitting the man with a roll of fabric, which caused him to lose all consciences. The hatter grabbed the man keys that were dangling down on his waist and unchained Sasuke. She pulled him through the halls and up to a door that was covered with hats. "Hatter-" Sasuke said before the hatter kissed him. Sasuke felt the softness of her lips touch his, as her hands reached inside his pants once more, but he stop her. "It my turn," Sasuke said as he opened the door. As they entered the room, it was dark and only the moonlight was streaming though room. The light was enough to see a King sized bed on the right of the window, which Sasuke lead her to. Sasuke's mother told him that he shouldn't be hasty choosing his partner, but with the hatter he felt sparks ruin though his body. Without thinking Sasuke threw the hatter on the bed causing her to moan out, her moan made blood flow faster towards is semi hard member. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and the hatter, capturing the lips of the hatter. He licked her lips for entrance which she didn't allow him to, so he bite down on her lower lip, making her gasp; Sasuke saw the opportunity to taste her mouth. To Sasuke her mouth tasted like a blue rasberry lollipop, he explored every inch of her mouth, savoring her taste. His hands explored her body as if she was a new species to him, her skin was soft as he reached her belly, the moon shined on her face as she blushed at his touch. He moved his left hand too her legs and moved up towards her thigh then her underwear, he slipped his fingers though the lacy underwear. "Sasuke," she called out as he slipped his fingers inside her. "SASUKE WAKE UP," she said confusing him. "What," Sasuke said as the girl in front of him disappeared.

"Sasuke if you do not wake up now you're going to be late for school," a woman said from the door. "Ugh mom," Sasuke said rolling over. "Sasuke, it is the first day of your senior year," she said before leaving. Sasuke got up and walked to his bathroom. 'That was a strange dream,' he thought as he got in the shower. 'Even Hinata was in it,' he thought washing his body. When he got out of the shower he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself and walked out. His room was painted light blue, but you wouldn't be able to tell from the posters of his favorite bands and tv shows, the guitar that his mother bought him in 5th grade was by his desk and clothes were all over his floor. 'Its only 5,' Sasuke thought as he cursed his mother.

Sasuke POV

I got dressed into my favorite shirt, which was a Motionless in White creatures and favorite skinny jeans. I thought about my dream I had, it felt so real that I thought it was at first, plus it gave me a raging boner that had to be dealt with in the shower. 'I miss Hinata' I thought as I grabbed my phone to see that I had a text message, well several text messages.

_**Naruto**__- are you picking me up ? _

_**Me**__- Yea I'll pick you up. Why do you need me don't you have your own car? Send_

When it sent I looked at the second message that was sent to me.

_**Sakura**__- Sasuke would you go out with me _

_**Sakura**__- please _

_**Sakura**__- I can be the best ;)_

Why did I give her my number in the first place, I get about ten messages throughout the night because of her and it pisses me off, so I just deleted all the text that was sent from her. I looked at my other text this one was from Hinata.

_**Hinata-**__ Sorry that I missed your call last night Sasuke, I was busy with unpacking._

_**Me**__- Don't worry about Hina-hime, I figured you were doing that. I start school today so I will call you at lunch. Send_

I locked my phone and remembered when Hinata told me she was moving, but she didn't tell me where. She moved away from Konoha City, when we were in the 5th grade, I watched her get in the car before driving to the airport. Since our mothers were best friends since there were babies, we kept in touch through letters and even emails until we got phones.

**A-M-E-R-I-C-A Home of the free, the sick and depraved A-M-E-R-I-C-A So why the fuck are you looking at me**

I looked over at my phone and seen I got a text from Naruto and unlocked it.

_**Naruto**__- My car is in the shop, pops say it need new tries and he wanted to get the window fixed on it._

_**Me-**__ Wow for how long? Send_

I locked it again and grabbed my backpack and went down stairs to be greeted by the smell of my moms cooking. 'French toast, eggs and bacon yum,' I thought as I sat down . "Your up, good," My mother said giving me a plate. "Hinata is at her new house," I said. "How does she like it?" My mom asked. I looked at her and her hair was the same color as mine, but she had age greeted with her. She wore a blue skirt that went down towards knees wrapped around her waist was white apron and her shirt was long sleeved pink. "Morning honey," She greeted my father with a kiss. "My sweet wife," he said smacking her ass. "Gross," I whispered. After 30 years my parents still found love with each other, making them like teenage couple all over again. "It not as gross as what you do in the shower," my brother said coming in the kitchen.

**A-M-E-R-I-C-A Home of the free, the sick and depraved A-M-E-R-I-C-A So why the fuck are you looking at me**

My phone went off before I could retreat that remark. I looked at it and said I had two new message and unlocked my phone.

_**Hinata**__- I start my new school today so I don't know if I will answer that. I hope they will like me._

_**Me-**__ If they don't fuck them in the fucking ass, you shouldn't concern yourself with it. Send_

I looked at the other message from Naruto.

_**Naruto**__- two weeks, I'll give you two hundred next week_

_**Sasuke**__- Ok I am about to leave so be ready_

I finished my food and placed the plate in the sink before grabbing my car keys. "Itachi your a dick and should mind your fucking business," I said before opening the door. I walked out and turned back. "Mom sorry for my tongue I love you," I said before walking out again. "Dad, don't forget to take your car into the shop or the oil won't be changed for another week," I said closing the door.

I walked to my black 1967 impala, ever since since I saw Supernatural I wanted Dean's car. My father surprised me with it after I spent about three summers working as his office maid, organizing files and cleaning it at night on my 16th birthday. I got in and started it feeling the engine roar made me happy. I drove out of my drive way and turned right at the end of my street, I leave about ten miles out of the city and Naruto lived in the city so it took me about 20 minutes to get to his house. Naruto father is the mayor of the city, so he leaves in the house that was built for his father along time ago. His house is a four stories high with about 20 rooms on each floor and three of those rooms have three own bathroom and with that 10 bathroom in all. Naruto threw a lot of parties at his house when his parents are away, so I wouldn't sit on any of the beds or sofa afterwards. When I got there I honked the horn to make Naruto get out of the house.

**A-M-E-R-I-C-A Home of the free, the sick and depraved A-M-E-R-I-C-A So why the fuck are you looking at me**

I checked my phone and saw five new text messages, one from Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Neji. 'Holy shit why is Neji texting me,' I thought as I opened up Hinata's text

_**Hinata-**__ I know that, I stopped fucking caring what they said along time ago _

_How is pink bitch doing is she still stalking you? Is Naruto an idiot still? Oh Sasuke I miss you and wish to see you again. _

I smiled and thought on what to say to Hinata.

_**Me-**__ We can Skype tonight if you like Hinata. Naruto is still an idiot and I still can't believe you had a crush on him in the fourth grade, but I believe he still has that huge crush on pink bitch and she is. Send_

I looked up and saw Naruto was still not coming so I opened his texted.

_**Naruto-**__ Hey Sasuke do you think Sakura will say yes this year? _

_**Me**__- Baka, she will never say yes to you after all she is trying get in my sexy pants. Btw if you are not in my care in 3 minutes I will leave your ass. Send _

I looked up and he was still not coming so I opened Sakura's text.

_**Sakura**__- Please will you go out with me? I don't want to yes to Naruto since I know you like me and I'm running out of excuses. _

_**Me:**__ SAKURA, I DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU. I DO NOT LIKE YOU LIKE AT ALL, I STILL DO NOT KNOW WHY I GAVE MY NUMBER TO YOU... Send._

I looked up and saw Naruto opening the door and knew I had one last time to check one more text message. I choose Kiba because when Neji scared me, I won't admit it, but he does.

**Kiba**- Yo dawg when is band practice today? Have you found the new keyboardist?

**Sasuke-** 6 and no I haven't. Send

When Naruto got in my car, I noticed his big grin. "Why are you so happy?" I asked driving off towards Akatsuki high school. "Oh nothing," He said touching my stereo. We drove listening to Motionless in White and talking about the classes we have.

"First Period is Chemistry with Ms. Shizune," Naruto said looking at the paper. "Wait you got your science credits already," I said stopping at the stoplight. "No I failed last year," He said. "You are an idiot," I said pressing on the gas. "Yea what is your first period?" he asked. "Guitar IV with Ms. Tayuya," I said turning into the parking lot. "Man this sucks," He said. "Why?" I asked parking. "Second block today is with Might Guy," he said. "He going to work your class to the bone," I said grabbing my backpack in the back and turning off my car. "I have art with Mr. Deidara then lunch, next English with Mr. Iruka then my red classes are Work shop with Yamato, Band with Tayuya open block mythology with Ms. Konan," I said getting out. "Looks like band and english are the only classes we have with each other," He said getting out of the car. We spilt up to go to our classroom before everyone else.

**A-M-E-R-I-C-A Home of the free, the sick and depraved A-M-E-R-I-C-A So why the fuck are you looking at me**

I looked at my phone to see 5 new text massage before going to my class room. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and two more from Neji. 'Wow, Neji is really wanting to talk to me,' I thought as I opened Hinata's text.

_**Hinata**__- SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT! PLUS I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE NOW._

My heart went heavy with grief and I knew why, it was the same feeling when she told me she like my dumb ass friend.

_**Sasuke-**__ Oh really Hina-Hime who is it? Send_

After I sent that I check out what Kiba had to say.

_**Kiba**__- You will never guess who I just seen._

_**Me:**__ Who did you see? Send_

I opened the text from Neji before I heard someone else come in.

_**Neji**__- Hope you like you're surprise dick_

* * *

_**Neji-**__ BOO from Hanabi_

Then Hinata name came up signaling a picture massage. I opened it and what I saw was just surprising as hell. A picture of me in this class looking at my phone, when I looked up from my phone I seen Hinata smiling at me from the door. "Hinata," I said before running towards her.


End file.
